Shadow kat
by MintyMintMint
Summary: Lakota is a Blader Follow her journey with team Wild Fang.Sorry sumary sucks please read   Nile/OC T Coz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

A girl with black hair with purple streaks stepped onto the plane to rock city. As she walked her hair band glinted in the sun it was blue with the word LAKOTA written on it.

Lakota's Pov

I quietly take my seat on the plane I reached my hand up and touched my Bey in the holder on my hair band. My Bey is Shadow Kat but I call her shadow. My mom gave me this hair band after I won my first match the only match she ever watched before she died. A girl with Blue hair sat beside me "hi Lakota I'm Nnala, your Bey is so cool are you going to compete in the African tournament I'm just going to watch we should be best friends!" she explained man this girl can talk. "I'm Lakota Yeah I'm competing in the tournament and cool" I said nervously.

Bladers from around the world, I thank you for coming to our countries repesenetive selection tournament. I am the president, Navamigith And I bid you welcome to Savannah. In order for our country to develop a Prosper we must first make the name of Savannah known through out the world. That is why our country will compete in the beyblade world championship. If we win the championships the name Savannah will become well known all over the planet. For that reason I have decided that any blader can compete in our countries repesenitive selection tournament. That way the strongest bladers may be Savannahs repesenitives in the world championships. What I'm looking for from you is strength, world class level power, the ability to focus soully on victory, pride, and battle instinct like those of a wild beast. Bladers who are here for your own reasons if you wanna go to the world championships then win! Win and earn a spot as our countries repesenitive, then use the fame to spread the glory of our countries name across the globe." The announcement was finished and i looked around at all the people here my eyes landed on Nnala she gave me the thumbs up and i turned the the president. I was stood next to a tall thin boy " Hey so whats this card for anyway" i shrugged my sholders "hi I'm Lakota by the way" the boy smilled "Im demure""What's wrong with you guys? You don't even know what that thing is? Look there. There are four colored cards, Blue, Red, Yellow and White . They are used to divide us into groups." The boy called Marcus told me. I looked at my white card and walked over to my arena. "Listen to me right now! I declare Savannahs beyblade world championships repesenitive tournament to begin!" The president yelled we all cheered. "Each group will fight in a battle royal in your specifically color coated arena. The last bladers standing in each colored group will step forward and receive one of only four winners bracelets. The time has come everyone, LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!"

I unlatched Shadow kat from my head band and got her Ready to launch "3...2...1...LET IT RIP" Shadow was shot into the arena " SHADOW GO" shadow knocked a few of the bladders away and everyone banded together and cane after her. Suddenly we all felt a severe wind "oaky red group your battle is over the undisputed winner is kyouya " the announcer shouted. Time to end this. "Special move: Claw of the panther!" Shadow was surrounded with black light when the light faded and every bey was out of the stadium. "White group winner LAkota" my bey came to my hand and i attached it to my hair band again as i walked up to the table to recive my braclet i could hear all the boys complaining that they were beaten by a girl. I looked on to see a boy with brown hair with orange bangs he had oviously won the blue group match his name was that annoying kid Marcus. "Congratulations. Here we have the four hero's who have survived the fierce battle royal and we all solute you." Shouted the president. Nnala smilled at me."Well then my friends, we will begin the final selection process." The president announced.

"WHAT!" ME and Nnala shouted "You four are strong bladers. Those bracelets are proof of your skills and talents. However, sometimes in a battle royal there are those who win by pure luck, not by skill and talent. We will test you further to see if you truly posses the power of being a Savannah rep. We must be sure now mustn't we?"The bracelets lit up and a 24-hour marking period lit up.

"Hey!" we all yelled. "The rules are simple. You must face all of the bladers here in a twenty-four hour battle and protect that bracelet until the very end. Is that clear?"I turned around."That is correct. And so the remaining bladers may challenge these four. And take the winners bracelet that they are currently wearing after battling for twenty four hours the one's hold the bracelets will become the true reps. These are the rules. SO good luck to you all." All the other bladders cheered"This way any lucky weaklings wont hold on to their victory." Nile said. I was started to like this guy."The battle stage is all of rock city and the three kilometers that surround it. Do your best to protect that bracelet." Marcus started to freak out "You've gotta be kidding me! I worked so hard to get the right to be a rep and wont hand it over so easily. I can tell you that much. AH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Marcus charged through the crowd of bladers.


	2. Chapter 2

No ones pov

"Hey! You guys!" A mysterious voice said. Kyouya and nile turned around with their beys ready to launch. they saw Marcus lift up the lid to the sewer but start freaking out because they had our beys pointed at him."Oh its you." kyouya said."Hahaha. Come down here guys."They followed him down a latter and into an underground storage house."An underground shelter?"

"Yea. There are sevral large underground shelters scattered around Rock city. It's a good thing I looked that up before coming here." Marcus told them. "Have you been hiding in here this whole time?""Whats the point of fighting all those goofballs? If we stay hidden for the rest of the time we'll atomaticly be the reps. Right?""I suppose so. Hey so Marcus why did you enter this turnament anyway?""In my country theres a super strong, talented team of bladers. Theres no way I'd be able to beat them in a fair match."

"In other words, you ran away from a fight. Marcus you totally failed the test."Marcus seemed shocked. But, then there was a lot of knocking and screaming at the door."It's the others!" Marcus ran over to the door. "Theres to many of them. If they get in here were doomed."

"Move! I'll send them all flying with my leone!" Kyouya bravely stepped forward. Marcus counter acted him though."NO! KYOUYA! Bad idea dude, if you do that we will get caught in the cross fire Grab those! Bring them over here right now." Marcus demanded.

Nile and Kyouya nodded and ran over to get the barrels. But, they fell through a trap. Nile and kyouya were hanging from the ground because they grabbed onto the tarp that was covering the HUGE hole in the ground. Marcus stepped on the tarp so that they didn't fall through.

"Oops. I forgot to tell you that theres a hole in the ground over here." Kyouya and nile growled. "Marcus why you!" kyouya shouted "shouldn't have let your gaurd down" "Why " a boy appeared "You see my friends are also competing in this tournament and the do what ever i say so i want them to be with me"Marcus then turned to the boy "You found that Lakota Chick yet" "yeah we spotted her lue and tony decided they would grab her and bring her here" as if on cue the door smalmed open and two guys came down holding an unconsius Lakota. " WAKE HER UP " shouted Marcus the first boy went over and kick Lakota in the stomack Lakota woke up and screamed. " MARCUS YOU SWINE!" Nile screamed. The Boys took Lakota, Nile and kyouya's Braclets. "I heard Cats cant swim" and with that Marcus pushed Lakota down the hole.

Lakota's pov

I screamed and closed my eyes till a hand grabbed me and stopped me from falling. I looked up into Nile's eyes "T..thanks" I stutterd Nile just smilled. "Ill get you Marcus" Kyouya screamed . "bye bye have a nice swim hahaha" and macrus let his foot off the tarp and i was falling again.


End file.
